


Dirty

by differentsizesofinfinity



Series: Stolen Moments [3]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 09:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1381660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/differentsizesofinfinity/pseuds/differentsizesofinfinity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are lots of things the team doesn't know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty

Bloody Hands

Prompt: Dirty

Fandom: Leverage

Characters: Eliot Spencer

Pairings: none

There were things the team didn't know- lots of them, actually, but the thing that caused the most problems for Eliot was how dirty he felt. Sometimes he stood under a scalding hot shower until the water ran cold, scrubbing his skin raw. Sometimes he washed his hands upwards of twenty times a day. He could never get the blood off. IT was there, always. He could see it whenever he let his mind wander for a moment. He could see it everywhere. He dripped with it, and it followed him like a trail. Everything he touched was stained red in his victim's blood.


End file.
